


hug me tight

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but its all pure they didnt even kiss, cute cute cute, ive heard g is for platonic relationships only and thats why you see t rating, misunderstandings leading to a cute confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was no way Sykkuno would ask him out. Not when all of their friends were there, not without stuttering a little and backing off five times before actually suggesting anything. What the fuck was going on? Has Corpse woke up today in a different reality?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 526
Collections: Anonymous





	hug me tight

Corpse felt like shit. 

He hated college with his whole heart, and honestly, if only he could, he would drop out a long time ago. He was absolutely done with this whole fucking bullshit, it's not like he wanted to go there in first place-

"Oh, it's Corpse!" 

Corpse raised his eyes from the floor to note a group of people, slumped on the benches and grass of their college's yard. Among them was one person who immediately caught Corpse's eye (as he _always_ does), waving his hand high above his head, his soft smile and creased eyes causing Corpse's heart to ache in a pleasurable way. 

Before he could come any closer to Sykkuno, someone blocked his way, a head of long and wavy hair jumping in excitement. 

"Sykkuno wants to ask you out!" Rae exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping her hands as she approached Corpse.

"...What?" He asked, because. Um. _What_. He glanced anxiously over Rae's shoulder at Sykkuno who didn't show any sign of embarrassment, a soft smile still playing on his lips. "What?"

"He said, and I quote!" Rae coughed into her fist, changing her voice slightly so that it could remind them of Sykkuno. "I was thinking... I-I wanted to ask Corpse out. It's been long since we, you-uh, you know... Hang out!" 

Corpse's insides were headbanging. 

"Ah, yeah," Sykkuno smiled, his eyes set on Corpse. He came closer and Rae squealed, running back to their friends. "I just thought we could spend some time together, you know?"

Corpse blinked once. Twice. And one more time, just to be sure it was truly Sykkuno standing in front of him and speaking things. But it couldn't be the truth, right? There was no way Sykkuno would ask him out. Not when all of their friends were there, not without stuttering a little and backing off five times before actually suggesting anything. What the fuck was going on? Has Corpse woke up today in a different reality?

"Y-you don't have to if you're not feeling up to it, of course!" Sykkuno was quick to assert when he saw the uncertainty on Corpse's face. "But, you know, I-"

No. Corpse was not about to play it off, and he didn't want to give Sykkuno a chance to do that either. He waited for this moment for too long. 

"When?" Corpse asked, cutting Sykkuno off. The surprise on Sykkunko's face didn't last for longer than a second before he smiled again, a hand covering his mouth.

"Umm, how about tomorrow? Do you have any classes? I finish at two-"

"I'll ditch," Corpse knew he was showing how thrilled he was, but honestly, who cares? His crush for a whole year asked him out, who wouldn't be goddamn excited? "I finish at three, but I can ditch."

"What, no!" Corpse almost scowled at how Sykkunko's expression changed from relaxed to concerned in once second. Still so fucking cute. "I'll wait for you! Just text me when you'll be about to finish, oh, and-"

"Honestly, it was funny, but now I think we're just interrupting." Corpse blinked, suddenly aware of their friends. He glanced over Sykkunko's shoulder to see Toast standing up from the bench.

"Yeah, we should leave them alone," Jack added, giving Corpse a thumbs up. "Gg, dude."

"My ship has sunk," Rae sighed, seeming the happiest among them all. "It feels amazing."

"Sh-ship? W-what are you-"

"Don't worry about it, Sykkuno! Have fun, you two!"

"And use protection!" 

"Ludwig, what-!" 

And just like that, they were left alone.

"What are they-what was that about?" Sykkuno tugged on his ear, laughing nervously while looking down. "Are they thinking we... Oh, Jesus..."

And only after seeing Sykkunko's deep blush covering his whole face, Corpse realised something that both made his stomach drop and chest twist at Sykkunko's cuteness.

"Sykkuno... When you said you wanted to 'ask me out', you meant a casual hanging out, right?"

It was Sykkuno's turn to blink at Corpse with confusion. "I mean... Y-yeah? What else would I- _oh_."

Corpse laughed out loud. Oh, God. Frankly, it didn't matter for him anymore. Seeing how Sykkuno struggled with hiding his flushed face with both hands, was rewarding enough.

"That's okay," Corpse finally said, once his laughter stopped. Sykkuno still wasn't looking at him. "If-if you're uncomfortable, we can forget about this whole situation-"

"No," Sykkuno announced, surprisingly steady. "I-I... I think we can- I mean _I_ can... No, I mean-"

"Sykkuno, you don't have to-"

"I want to ask you out!" Sykkuno finally uttered, looking into Corpse's eyes for a whole three seconds before looking away again. "A-actually... I've been wanting to... For-for a while now."

"You mean... You mean like-?" Corpse pointed at Sykkuno and them himself. His heart was starting to speed up again, and he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. "Like, ask _out_?"

"Like, um... a-a... A date."

Well, that was new. 

And Corpse was freaking out. 

Honestly, what was going on? There was just no way Sykkuno just said that. Who was this man? Or was it a prank? It could be a prank, considering how much his friends teased him about this damned crush he had on Sykkuno, a bit cruel of you ask him, but that's definitely something they-

"I like you," Corpse said before he could stop himself. There were question marks in his head, but he decided to ignore everything that wasn't Sykkuno. "If we go on a date, I'll like you even more. If that's even possible."

Sykkuno's face was so red, Corpse considered calling an ambulance for a second. 

"I like you too." He whispered, barely loud enough for Corpse to catch his words.

Corpse could cry. His mind was proceeding to question Sykkuno's confession the second he said it, but his body ached to be as close to him as possible. And that's why he leaned in, circling his arms around Sykkuno's shoulders. Corpse felt him tense for a second, but then Sykkuno hugged him back, hiding his flushed face between Corpse's neck and chest.

"I like you," Sykkuno said again, the warm breath on Corpse's neck making him shiver. 

That's it, Corpse thought as he leaned impossibly closer, inhaling the delicate perfume of Sykkuno. That's how heaven must look like. 


End file.
